


Obstacles

by parttimehuman



Series: Mercy's Crack Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, Thiam, date night at the swimming pool, except they´re breaking in, honestly you can ignore this fic it´s unnecessary, kinda frustratingly non smutty, maybe insanity will strike again soon who knows, pants sacrifices, peach eating, wow how do i explain this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: “I swear to God, Theo, you honestly need to reconsider your definition of a romantic date night,” Liam grumbled as he tried to figure out the best way to place his fingers in the fence to pull himself up. “Honestly, breaking into the swimming pool at night?” he continued his rant. “Is there nothing that is too cliché for you?”Of course, nobody´s pants get ripped apart while clmibing the fence. Of course not.





	Obstacles

“I swear to God, Theo, you honestly need to reconsider your definition of a romantic date night,” Liam grumbled as he tried to figure out the best way to place his fingers in the fence to pull himself up. “Honestly, breaking into the swimming pool at night?” he continued his rant. “Is there nothing that is too cliché for you?” 

 

“Can you like, shut up maybe?” Theo hissed and rolled his eyes. He was already sitting on top of the fence, swinging his legs over to the other side. “As you so accurately noted, we´re breaking in here. Not waking the entire neighborhood up is kind of a definite requirement for this plan.” 

 

“Your plan sucks,” Liam pouted, because it was better than admitting how badly he sucked at climbing fences, not that he´d ever expected to need that skill. 

 

“You won´t be saying that once we´re all naked and have a whole swimming pool to ourselves,” Theo smirked down at him. 

 

“The things I do for that ass of yours…,” Liam mumbled in response. Truth be told, he would do way more than humiliating himself with a pathetic attempt to get his clumsy body over the stupid fucking fence. 

 

“Let alone the things you do  _ to _ that ass,” Theo grinned back. That smooth motherfucker. 

 

“I can assure you,” Liam declared grimly, “I will take that ass and use it to my satisfaction tonight, just in case I make it over this fence without ripping my pants in half or anything.” 

 

“Come on, Li,” Theo laughed, “don´t be such a drama queen. Your pants are safe. At least as long as I don´t get my hands on them.” 

 

Liam was almost at the top. The muscles in his calves ached from the unfamiliar kind of effort, and his head got a little dizzier with every look to the ground. Of course, he knew that nothing seriously bad could happen from this height, but that didn´t keep his hands from sweating. 

 

“Fuck,” he pressed out when he realized that he couldn´t move his left leg over the top the way he wanted. “Shit, Theo… I… I can´t move like this.” 

 

“Jesus,” Theo sighed, jumping down and landing on his feet elegantly, looking up at Liam in expectation. One thing was absolutely certain. Liam would not just let himself fall from the top like that. But frankly, he had to solve the issue of his pants first. The fabric seemed to be stuck somewhere. 

 

“Just fucking do it,” Theo nagged impatiently. “I didn´t hear you being so whiny about being bent over with your pants in the way last night.” 

 

“Not funny,” Liam growled as he leaned a little further forward, putting his body weight onto the side he was supposed to land on, feeling his pants being tugged at. 

 

“Hilarious, actually,” Theo commented from the ground. 

 

Liam wanted to give a snarky reply, but he bit it back when he realized that the resistance lessened, except somehow not in the way he´d hoped for. “Oh no,” he whimpered, “there it goes.” 

 

“Don´t be ridicul- Oh fuck!” Theo exclaimed, running towards the fence with spread arms as if to catch his falling boyfriend. Unfortunately, the fall was prevented by the ripped apart pair of Liam´s pants still hanging from the top of the fence, keeping him hanging, bare ass against the cold metal, a sting of pain rushing from his buttcheek through his body. 

 

“I hate you!” Liam shouted, head upside down, “I fucking knew it!” 

 

“Shit, Liam, are you hurt?” Theo asked, ignoring the curses, reaching out for Liam´s dangling arms. 

 

“Emotionally?” Liam asked back. “Scarred for life!” 

 

Theo sighed in relief. As long as the sarcasm was still dripping from his voice with every word…

 

“Just… let me help you,” Theo said as he pulled at Liam´s shoulders until they heard the ugly noise of denim being torn apart. Theo caught Liam in his arms and put him down on his feet gently. “Are you okay?” he checked again.

 

“I´m okay,” Liam nodded, although his butt was scratched and exposed to the night air, a huge slit in his boxers, right across his ass. His pants were still hanging from the fence. They both looked at them. 

 

Theo had the decency to wait an entire two seconds before he burst out in laughter. Tears welled up in his eyes and he had to hold his stomach with the hand that wasn´t slung around Liam´s back. 

 

“You do realize that this is all your fault, right?” Liam remarked with a forced frown. He was pretty mad yes, but he was also watching the love of his life genuinely laughing, and if that wasn´t the most beautiful thing in the world, then what?

 

“I´m sorry,” Theo pressed out breathlessly. He was still laughing his ass off, “do you want me to kiss your poor little hurt ass better?” 

 

Liam was aware that Theo was just mocking him, but the offer was still… tempting. “Actually,” he replied, “I wouldn´t totally mind that.” 

 

“Oh, is that so?” Theo said with a cocky smile, then dropped to his knees in front of the remains of Liam´s boxers. “Then turn around, sporty boy.” 

 

Liam did as he was told, even though with a disapproving eye-roll. “You better try hard to make up to me,” he murmured. 

 

“Hard?” Theo repeated the word, and oh oops, there it was, Liam´s dick, seriously testing the stability of the wrecked underwear.

 

“So fucking hard,” Liam nodded.

 

A second later, he heard the zipper of Theo´s pants, but he couldn´t focus on that, not when a the wet tip of Theo´s tongue licked over the scratch on his asscheek. Who would have thought? He felt so much better already.

 

A kiss followed onto the spot, and then a dozen more on the sensitive skin around it, Theo´s hands being warm and tight around the round globes. 

 

Liam let out a whine when Theo pulled away. He turned around and watched Theo sitting on the ground with his backpack, rummaging through it as if he was searching for something. Maybe he´d been foresightful enough to bring lube and condoms for once. 

 

“Do you want to eat peach too?” Theo asked with an open smile on his pretty face. 

 

That boy and his stupid metaphors. “Of course,” Liam answered. What a dumb question.

 

“Sweet,” Theo whispered as he pulled two actual peaches out from his backpack and held one out to Liam. “Here.” 

 

Liam took the fruit, and admittedly, it tasted delicious, but somewhere deep down inside, he definitely wondered why he was with that dork sitting in the grass in front of him. Oh yeah, right, because he loved that dork. 

  
  



End file.
